Fixing Her Broken Heart
by VelvetWonderland2001
Summary: Hermione Granger and Edmund Pevensie live in two different worlds, unaware of eachother's existence. But when the 16 year old witch finds a way to Narnia, their fates become entertwined.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Narnia. They belong to J.K Rowling and C.S Lewis. The only thing I own is this plot. Thank you_

"Honestly, Ronald! Just because you didn't complete the essay Professor Snape assigned us does _not _mean that I will allow you to copy mine!" scolded the 16 year old witch.

"Come one, Mione! This'll be the last time, I promise!" pleaded the Weasley boy.

"Absolutely not! You have no right to make a promise that you are not going to keep!" snapped Hermione.

"I only need five inches more!"

"You are not going to copy my work," Hermione said firmly.

Harry snickered as he watched his two best friends quarrel. Hermione shouldn't have been so harsh on Ron but then again, he should have done his work.

"And I suppose you've done your essay, Harry?"

He abruptly stopped as Hermione rounded on him, eyebrows raised.

"Well, actually," he stuttered. "I was hoping, Ron would get your essay off you and I would be able to.."

He trailed off, looking down at his shoes. He knew Hermione would get angry but he didn't expect her to go Howler on him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BOTH ACTUALLY THINK OF ME LIKE THAT! IS THAT ALL YOU KEEP ME AROUND FOR? I'M NOT AN ANSWER SHEEY FOR BOTH OF YOU TO COPY OFF! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU BOTH AGAIN UNTIL I RECEIVE A PROPER APOLOGY!" Hermione raged.

There was a short pause that was broken by Ron.

"So are you going to help me or not?"

Hermione gave a yell of fury and stormed off with everyone's eyes on her.

"Oh my god, what an attention seeker," commented Lavender Brown.

"She usually doesn't have problem with it," Harry spoke up.

"Hermione's been through a lot over the summer. You two gits shouldn't be so insensitive," Ginny said, glaring at her brother.

"Still, she's so selfish! She didn't give me the essay!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, idiot!" Ginny silenced him with a punch.

"The nerve of him! Thinking he could just copy off my work!" Hermione muttered, storming off in the direction of the library.

The library was the only place where she didn't have to worry about Ron's nagging. The books were her companions and wouldn't judge her or use her.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought of the only person who hadn't treated her like that. He was her everything.

"Oh Stephan, I miss you so much," she whispered brokenly. She refused to cry, not now, not ever.

She took a seat by one of the windows in the corner. That part of the library was peaceful and no one would be able to bother her. Just as she was about to open her book, something glinted in between two books.

Hermione tried to ignore it. After all, it certainly wasn't any of her business. But then it started to give off a strange glow and she could hear a sort of humming sound. Her senses were immediately on alert.

Reaching for her wand, she approached it cautiously. In times like these, you could never be too careful. But at the last minute, her resolve weakened and she reached out. As soon as her fingers made contact with the peculiar object, she disappeared right out of Hogwarts.

It all happened so fast. She heard a snapping sound and felt pain searing through her wrist. Hermione moaned out in pain, holding it tightly, trying to stop the pain.

She sucked in a deep breath and tried not to focus on her wrist. More importantly, she had no idea where she was. She seemed to be in a wood of some sort and there was a lamp post, a few feet away.

How did she get here? That _object_ must have been portal. This wood was definitely _not _on earth. That, she had no doubt about. The air was fresh and the soil, rich and fertilized. There wasn't a sign of pollution. In fact, the whole wood seemed to be quite young, as it was. It was very much alive, she could see.

Suddenly, there was a loud snarl. Hermione's heart rate picked up. What sort of a beast would she meet?

She stood up carefully, not making a sound. She heard the leaves rustling and looked around frantically for her wand. The young witch grew more terrified still when she couldn't find it. Without her magic, she was defenseless.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she slowly turned around. She came face to face with a Minotaur. An almighty scream tore from her lips as she cowered away from the beast that up until now, thought was pure fiction.


End file.
